1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trust bearing for enabling relative rotation between coaxial first and second members. More specifically, this invention relates to a thrust bearing including a flexible biasing means for enabling rotation between coxial first and second members or the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the brewing industry and other food handling industries, the use of thrust bearings makes it necessary that such thrust bearings should provide a relatively smooth surface, thereby permitting easy cleaning of the same for reasons of hygiene. At the same time, thrust bearings are required that may be adjusted to the requisite thrust load during installation of the members. Furthermore, there exists a need in the foregoing industries for a thrust bearing that is simple to install and that has a relatively low cost.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,804 a thrust bearing is disclosed which includes an arcuate spring member which permits axial flexure between the first and the second member for supporting the thrust race against the main bearing race. However, in my prior issued patent it was not possible to adequately seal the members until the application of thrust load between the members. Furthermore, in my prior invention as taught by the aforementioned patent, the radial seal configuration was unable to provide a substantially hermetic seal without causing a substantial increase in friction between the seal and the sealed member.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of my prior thrust bearing. It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned inadequacies of my prior art thrust bearing and to provide improvements which significantly contribute to the ease with which a thrust bearing may be installed and the relatively low frictional forces imposed by such thrust bearing.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a thrust bearing which may be easily installed between a first and a second member disposed coaxially relative each other.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a spring thrust bearing in which the spring requires no precompression.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a thrust bearing having an improved hermetic seal in which the seal imposes a relatively low frictional force to the sealed member.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a thrust bearing in which the seal is able to be installed while the members are not under load.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a seal for a thrust bearing for application to posts, studs, shafts, and axles, to prevent leakage between the relatively rotating members, thereby providing a hygienic bearing which inhibits the growth of mold or bacteria or the like.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a thrust bearing including means for preloading the bearing by rotatably adjusting the retaining means to exert the required axial pressure to the bearing means.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a self-adjusting thrust bearing which is able to compensate for wear of the various components over a relatively long period of time by means of the longitudinal flexing of the flexible spring means.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a thrust bearing which is able to absorb shock and is reliable because of the non-existence of internal moving parts.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and application of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as being limited to thrust bearings for enabling relative rotation between coaxial members but should include thrust bearings disposed between any relatively rotatable members or the like.